Momentos
by Kune chan DSTV
Summary: -Aqueles eram somente momentos de mãe para filho- coleção de one-shots
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto é todinho do titio Kishi o/**

**Momentos**

**Por Chane chan**

"_Aquele era somente um momento de mãe para filho"_

Já era tarde da noite, e a mulher de longos cabelos negros ainda estava na cozinha.

Estava guardando o último prato, quando ouviu um choro desesperado vindo do andar de cima.

Olhou cansada para as escadas. Passou ambas as mãos pelo cabelo negro para tentar prender.

Sem sucesso. Às vezes ter cabelo muito liso não era vantagem.

Ouviu mais um grito desesperado, e acompanhado do mesmo choro. Ignorou o cabelo e subiu correndo para o 2º andar daquela enorme casa.

Abriu a primeira porta daquele corredor. O quarto estava escuro, somente iluminado com a fraca luz da lua que entrava pela janela aberta.

Ouviu mais uma vez o choro, só que dessa vez, mais forte. Andou até o berço que tinha no canto da parede, e pegou o bebê que tanto chorava.

Um neném de apenas três dias merece um cuidado a mais. Deitou o neném em seu colo, e sentou na poltrona que havia no lado do berço. O bebê ainda chorava, mas dessa vez nem tanto, já que estava no colo da mãe.

Já quando estava sentada, afrouxou a blusa e tirou uma alça da blusa que estava do lado da cabeça do bebê.

Deixou a alça cair sobre o ombro, expondo o grande seio.

Mikoto não entendia por que na segunda gravidez os seus seios haviam ficado o dobro do tamanho da primeira.

O bebe começou a passar a mãozinha pelo seio descoberto na sua frente, procurando por que tanto ansiava.

Abriu a boquinha sem dentes, desesperado, procurando pelo local em que ia lhe fornecer o tão adorado alimento.

A mulher ajudou o neném em seu colo a achar oque queria.

Agora observava o neném que sugava esfomeado o leite que ela havia produzido durante a gravidez. Talvez a resposta de sua dúvida estivesse bem na sua frente.

O neném botava a mãozinha em cima do farto seio para espremer mais leite do que precisava.

-Que fome! – Comentou Mikoto risonha ainda observando o pequeno ser em seu colo.

Observava os olhinhos negros acesos... O pequeno tufo arrepiado de finos cabelos negros bem em cima da cabeça... Observava a bochechinha rosada, o nariz tão miúdo e tão bem desenhado... Observava a mãozinha que se resumia no tamanho do seu dedo mindinho.

Olhava os olhinhos negros que agora olhavam para ela. Ele ainda sugava o leite. Estava realmente esfomeado.

-Está gostoso Sasuke-chan? – Disse passando a ponta dos dois dedos na lateral do pequeno rostinho em seu colo. O bebê apenas abriu a boquinha para tomar ar, e logo retomou sua atividade. O Sasuke piscou, e olhou para ela. Passou a mãozinha para espremer mais leite, mas oque ele conseguiu encontrar foi a enorme mão (comparado a ele) da mulher.

Mikoto pegou a mãozinha, e botou o seu dedo indicador no meio dela. O bebê agarrou com força no dedo fazendo a mulher ficar impressionada com a força que ele tinha.

-Nossa Sasuke-chan, você é fortinho. – Disse risonha.

Não se lembrava direito de quando aquele bebezinho havia sido feito. Só se lembrava que foi depois de uma briga que ela e o Fugaku tiveram, e na hora da reconciliação deu no que deu.

Ela deu um meio sorriso ao se lembrar desse dia. Por que haviam discutido mesmo? Ah sim, foi por que ela estava chateada por que nunca viajavam.

E ele disse que não queria viajar. Ficaram sem se falar por dois dias, depois ele pediu desculpas e falou que não podia por causa da polícia de Konoha. Ela entendeu perfeitamente.

Então como se o pedido de desculpa não fosse o bastante... Bem, o Sasuke estava ali, não estava? Então pronto.

Olhou para o bebê quando ele finalmente havia parado de se alimentar. Observou a boquinha avermelhada e a gengiva sem dentes. Passou a mão com cuidado por debaixo do frágil pescoçinho e a outra ficou espalmada desde a metade a coluna até o pequeno bumbum, agora grande por causa da frauda.

Vislumbrou o bebê erguido na sua frente.

Deitou a cabecinha dele na curva de seu pescoço sentindo o pequeno jato de ar. O neném soltou um som meio estanho de insatisfação. Com certeza ele preferia ficar deitado nos confortáveis braços da mulher.

-Shhh.. Shhh... – Começou a balançar ele de um lado para o outro devagar, batendo de leve nas costinhas. Ouviu um arrotinho vindo dele. Sorriu em satisfação. O deitou de novo com cuidado, apoiando a cabecinha. Passou a mão no rostinho dele, contornando o narizinho.

-Meu menininho... – Disse em um tom maternal, carinhoso... Observou a boquinha dele se repuxar em sorriso. Viu-o mostrar a gengiva sem dentes, e sorrir abertamente para ela, com os olhos se fechando lentamente lutando contra o sono.

Mikoto levantou a alça da blusa para se cobrir, concluindo que ele não mamaria mais naquele dia. Aninhou ainda mais o pequeno Sasuke em seu colo, com um sorrisinho terno no rosto.

Observou ele fechar os olhinhos lentamente enquanto ainda dava aquele sorriso tão fofo, tão raro vindo de um recém nascido.

Mikoto ainda sorria observando o seu menininho ser levado pelos braços de Morfeu lentamente...

Começou a cantarolar algo que parecia uma canção de ninar para o pequeno ser em seus braços. Amava aquele pedaço de gente de somente três dias de nascido...

Ainda se lembrava quando estava entrando no hospital com aquela enorme barriga.

Ela queria demais uma menina, mas ao constatar que nascera um menininho tão lindinho e bonzinho, preferiu continuar com o seu tão amado Sasuke-kun.

Estava tão bom ali, aproveitando a beleza tão jovem de seu bebê... Queria que aquele momento durasse para sempre.

Mas infelizmente não podia.

Sabia que algum dia o seu menininho iria crescer, e provavelmente iria rejeitar o seu carinho. Iria se tornar um adolescente, iria se casar. Um dia, ela não faria mais uma parte tão essencial na vida dele.

Igual estava deixando de ser para Itachi. Um dia, aquele garoto já tão independente foi igual ao Sasuke era naquele momento. Não queria perder seus meninos... Foi pensando nisso que ela deixou uma lágrima solitária escapar de seus olhos.

Queria esquecer aquilo, queria somente aproveitar aquele momento de mãe para filho.

Viu o neném adormecido em seu colo, e se levantou com cuidado. Andou lentamente até o berço, e depositou o neném com cuidado, para logo em seguida dar um último beijo na testa dele e sair do quarto para deixar o pequeno Sasuke dormir em paz.

**Owari**

**N/A: Bem, eu sempre tive vontade de fazer uma fic com a mãe do Sasuke. Eu a adoro, e ainda acho uma maldade ela ter morrido. u.u Aqui está. Espero que tenham gostado.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto NÃO é meu!**

**Por Chane chan  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_-x- My life -x- _

Mikoto estava na sala, sentada em um futon. Folheava uma revista calmamente, quando viu um borrão preto passar na sua frente, correndo disparado em direção ao quintal.

Sorriu ao ver a alegria de seu caçula. Sempre tão agitado... E como crescia rápido! Parecia outro dia que dava de mamar para o seu menininho, e agora, ele já estava com dois anos.

Foi tirada de seus desvandeios quando ouviu algo como um gemido de dor. Jogou a revista que lia de qualquer jeito, e saiu correndo para o quintal.

Lá encontrou o seu menino caído no chão, com o rosto coberto de terra e folhas. Andou preocupada até ele, o erguendo enquanto passava uma de suas mãos no cabelo negro.

-Está tudo bem, Sasuke-chan? – Perguntou enquanto secava as lágrimas que escorriam pelo rosto de seu bebê.

-Eu escoleguei... – Disse fazendo biquinho, com mais algumas lágrimas despencando das grandes imensidões negras. Mikoto passou a mão delicada pelo pequeno rosto na sua frente, tirando o excesso de terra.

-Eu falei, Sasuke-chan. Não pode correr, você vai cair. – Disse com um tom de repreensão, mas também divertido. Estava tão engraçadinho a cena na sua frente...

Levantou-se, sob os olhos de seu filho. Viu-o erguer as mãozinhas gordinhas para ela. Mikoto sorriu, e se agachou novamente ficando do tamanho dele. Passou as mãos em baixo do ombro de seu filho, o erguendo.

O pequeno Sasuke passou os bracinhos gordinhos ao redor do pescoço da mulher, sentindo o calor que ela emanava. Era algo tão... Gostoso...

Mikoto andou com Sasuke em seu colo até o seu quarto. O depositou em sua cama, e foi pegar uma caixinha de pronto socorro.

Sasuke se deitou, esquecendo do joelho latejante, e começou a rolar na cama. Se levantou, e começou a pular.

Mikoto ao chegar no seu quarto, viu seu filho pulando agitado em cima da cama e- Céus! Ele iria cair!

Sasuke pulava alegremente por toda a extensão da cama, quando deu um piso em falso.

Começou a sentir-se caindo, mas logo a sensação parou.

Mikoto respirou aliviada ao pegar seu Sasuke. Se não fosse rápida, ele iria cair e bater com a cabeça feio.

A morena deitou o pequeno na cama, com as feições mais sérias.

-Sasuke, não pode pular na cama! Não pode! – Repreendeu seu filho. Sasuke Não gostava de levar uma bronca... Ficava triste, reprimido. Sentiu seus orbes marejarem ao ver a sua mãe falando com um tom tão... Mandão.

-Ahhh não, Sasuke-kun! Não vai chorar agora, hein? Você sabe que a mamãe não deixa você pular na cama, você pode cair e é perigoso. – Falou desconcentrada por ver seu filhinho chorar. Não gostava de vê-lo chorando...

Aproximou-se, o abraçando forte, se embalando para traz e para frente. Talvez o choro fosse só manha, o sono.

O aninhou melhor em seu corpo, recebendo o olhar confuso de seu pequeno.

-Está com sono?

Sasuke a olhou, se soltando dos braços macios. Observou os orbes negros na sua frente, e corou.

-Sasuke-chan? – Perguntou preocupada. Sasuke a olhou, envergonhado e murmurou.

-Eu te amo... Mamãe. – Falou.

Mikoto sorriu. A muito tempo ninguém falava que a amava, ninguém. Abraçou forte seu pequeno. Não conseguiu evitar as lágrimas de felicidade.

-Mamãe também te ama muito, mamãe nunca via te abandonar, ta? Você é a vida da mamãe... – E encheu o seu bebê de beijinhos.

Um momento confortável, cheio de alegria entre mãe e filho. Ela queria que o tempo paralisasse e ficar para sempre com seu filhote assim.

Aquele era somente mais dos seus momentos prediletos.

**Owari. **

Reviews?


End file.
